


Cupid's Kiss

by ageless_aislynn



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Consent is given, Day 1, F/M, NSFW, Sex Pollen, kinda like sex pollen just meta in origin, snowellsweek2020, snowellsweek2020 day 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageless_aislynn/pseuds/ageless_aislynn
Summary: For Snowells Week 2020, Day 1 - Sins and Virtues (Lust)After being blasted by a meta calling himself Cupid, Caitlin finds her day taking an interesting turn. Dr. Wells ends up with a starring role in her increasingly NSFW fantasies but... he's just a hallucination, right?
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells
Comments: 24
Kudos: 34
Collections: We're A Team Right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since Mattobard!Eobard got a pretty darn explicit fic ("Elevated" chapter 2 ;) ), I thought it was only fair that Eowells!Eobard got some spicy time as well, lol! As with the other fic, if you're not interested in a higher level of explicitness/a plot revolving around sex, then please do skip this one. :D
> 
> However, it's worth noting that the language is tamer because, well, she and Frost just have different ways of talking/thinking about things, IMO. ;) 
> 
> Also, if you ever have a line of dialogue... that's a quote... that starts with an apostrophe, I **highly** recommend avoiding it! It makes your punctuation look like a mess, lol! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ;)
> 
> Anyway, if you read, I hope you enjoy! ♥♥♥

"How the _frak_ did he blast straight through the meta dampeners?"

Cisco's shout seemed to bounce around the inside of Caitlin's skull as she blinked up at the Pipeline ceiling.

Then both Barry _and_ Cisco were yelling and the meta who called himself Cupid was laughing in a hyena-like fashion. 

_Everybody wants to be the Joker,_ she thought, in misery from the high-pitched sound.

"Now you'll experience Cupid's Kiss!" the meta bellowed and she honestly just wanted to crawl away and hide if she could only figure out how to coordinate her limbs.

Something touched her hair and she twitched. Dr. Wells' face appeared over her, upside-down.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked softly. For a moment, there were three of him, then they coalesced back into one.

As she struggled to sit up, she finally realized part of the problem: she'd gotten knocked backwards and landed on the incline with her feet higher than her head. Which hopefully explained some of her disorientation.

"I--" She flailed helplessly, unable to right herself.

He got her under the arms and pulled her the rest of the way down the ramp with surprising strength. It let her see that his motorized wheelchair was on its side a few feet away.

"Are you all right?" she asked, her words a bit thicker than usual.

He gave her a wry look as he cradled her against him. "I asked you first," he said.

"Dunno. Head hurts. Dizzy."

She heard the distinctive sound of the sedating gas being released into the cell, then the thump as the meta's body hit the floor.

"She needs to get to the med bay right now," he called firmly.

She wanted to say that he did, too, but Barry had gathered her up in his arms and they were away in a flurry of lightning before she could speak.

***

"So, do you want the bad news or the so-so news first?"

The headache that had finally stopped now threatened to return at Cisco's words. She wiggled a bit, trying to get more comfortable with how she was propped up on the gurney in the med bay.

"Bad news," she said.

"We found the footage of what Cupid -- ugh, I hate when the meta's name themselves. Anyway, what he does to people when he hits them with a combination of his meta ability and that blaster that's built into his wrist gauntlet." He approached her so cautiously she was almost afraid to take the tablet when he handed it to her. "Oh, maybe I should've turned the sound down--"

Loud moans blared out of the slightly tinny speaker before he reached over and muted it. Her eyes went comically wide as she tried to decipher the tangle of arms, legs and body parts she was looking at. "Is this an orgy scene from a porn movie?"

"First part, yes, second part, no. This was the lobby at Central City Bank before Barry got there and put the kibosh on him hitting anymore people with his Cupid's Kiss. Um, apparently, though, not before he managed to get a whole lot of people, er, kiboshing?"

She shook her head, sincerely hoping that he wasn't saying what he was saying. "But I'm not going all…" She waved a hand at the screen, then just handed it back to him and he stopped the playback.

"That's the so-so news," he said a little more brightly. "We didn't realize he had tech as well, which could still go through the meta dampener, of course. But, hopefully, without his ability adding that second element, you'll only get the vivid hallucinations!"

He said it in such a positive tone that it took a moment for her still slightly-addled brain to process that. "Vivid hallucinations?"

Now her friend looked chagrined. "I'm afraid so. _But_ from what we can tell, you shouldn't lose all inhibitions over the first person who strikes your fancy."

"What about Dr. Wells? He got hit pretty hard, too."

"Dr. Wells is fine," said the man himself as he entered the med bay in his motorized chair. "Feeling better now?"

"Yes, thank you." 

"You should take it easy. Maybe go home, get some rest?"

"I have a bit of a leftover headache," she said, "but I promise, if something doesn't feel right, I'll go."

He studied her for a moment, his expression very neutral. "All right, then, fair enough."

***

The rest of the afternoon went so normally that it was easy to forget the weird events that had started the day. She stopped by the supply closet in order to restock the bags of saline and when she turned around, Dr. Wells sat in the doorway.

"Oh, you startled me," she said. "Did you need something?"

He held out a hand. Unsure, she stepped forward, shifting the saline into the crook of her elbow, and put her hand in his.

"Dr. Wells?" she said, her voice giving an unexpected tremble. He smiled very slightly, his blue eyes glinting behind his glasses, and he brought her hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it.

A tiny shockwave of pleasure went up her arm. Then he vanished. Literally. He didn't move, he didn't blur, he just dissolved away like a mirage, leaving her with one hand extended out into the air into nothingness. 

"Oh, _frak_ ," she muttered.

***

She hurried back to the med bay, putting the saline bags away in their proper place. As she closed the cabinet, she felt somebody step behind her. Arms came around her waist, pulling her back against a warm, strong body.

"Caitlin," Dr. Wells murmured.

She knew this had to be a hallucination since he was on his feet but that didn't stop how _real_ it felt. Putting her hands down over his, she could feel the texture of his skin, could trace the bone and muscle and sinew hidden beneath.

The side of his face rubbed against hers. She shivered, feeling a slight, stubbly scratch, the very beginning of a five o'clock shadow, then his lips found the curve where her neck and shoulder met. 

A sigh escaped her as she reached up and buried her fingers into his hair -- how many times had she watched him ruffle his hair in frustration and it had kindled an entirely different sort of frustration inside of her? His hands moved, one coming up to cup her breast, the other traveling down her stomach, sweeping out to tease one thigh, then the other, before inching the hem of her skirt up.

He stroked the satin of her underwear before pressing his fingers in between her legs, giving a pleased _hmm_ at how damp her panties already were. She couldn't keep from moving against his hand, seeking pressure where it felt the best. Pleasure slowly coiled deep within her.

An unmistakable erection rubbed against her hip and she reached back, palming him through his pants.

He groaned, then sucked hard on her neck, a possessive almost-bite that sent another flood of moisture against his fingers. He pushed her underwear aside.

And then he vanished.

She blinked, breathing as hard as if she'd run a race, and realized that the only hands touching her were her own. She quickly righted her clothes before somebody came into the med bay to find her feeling herself up and paused only to wash her hands before going to get her purse.

"Caitlin, are you all right?" 

Cisco fell in step with her. She was honestly afraid to stop in case another _moment_ started to happen. _I'd scar him for life,_ she thought.

"How long should the hallucinations last?" she asked tightly as they strode down the curving corridor.

He made a sympathetic noise. "Um, as far as I can tell, it should wear off by the end of the day."

 _The end of the day?_ she thought, slightly despairing. "Well," she said, "I'd better take off until tomorrow, then. If you need me… Call?"

"I don't think you should drive like this," he said. "You're pretty unsteady right now. Why don't I get Barry to take you home?"

The idea of going into another X-rated fantasy in front of Barry was _not_ appealing but if he ran her home at superspeed, maybe she could get safely behind her front door before anything else appeared?

"Okay," she said. "I should tell Dr. Wells…"

She trailed off, realizing that coming face-to-face with the object of her increasingly intensifying fantasies might not be the best idea right now.

"He's already gone," Cisco told her. "He seemed pretty normal but, well, you know how he is. He could practically have had an arm torn off and make you think it was just a flesh wound." 

"''Tis but a scratch,'" she quoted, trying for some levity.

"There, see? I told you how much you needed some Monty Python in your life," he returned, also attempting to keep the situation light, but she could see the concern in his brown eyes.

"I'll be fine," she said quietly. "And thanks for not asking what I'm seeing."

"Not my business," he said, shaking his head. "And if you need anything, _you_ call, okay?"

"I will."

"Now, let me get Barry. Be right back."

He disappeared around the curve, presumably heading back to the Cortex, and then she saw Dr. Wells striding down the hall towards her like a man on a mission.

She started to say his name but he cradled her face in his hands and kissed her as if she were the only source of air in the world.

She sagged back against the wall, hanging onto the lapels of his jacket as he claimed her mouth over and over again with the passion he usually reserved only for the most important of scientific discoveries. The almost-orgasm sensation from the last hallucination hadn't abated, a frustratingly intense coil of heat begging to be wound tighter and then unleashed.

He seemed to know it, levering his knee between hers and pulling her forward so that she could grind against his thigh while they kissed.

And then he vanished about five seconds before Cisco and Barry in his Flash suit appeared from the other direction of the corridor.

Barry's face scrunched up in concern as he took in her flushed appearance. "Cait, are you--?"

She was getting tired of people asking if she was okay. But her friends meant well, so she tempered her tone as best as possible and gave a tense smile. "I just need some rest." 

_And an orgasm._ But she would spare them that knowledge.

Barry nodded. "Let's get you home."

***

Caitlin was supremely thankful that the vibration while being carried at superspeed didn't send her embarrassingly over the edge.

"I really appreciate this," she was telling Barry as she opened her front door.

Dr. Wells sat in his motorized chair in the middle of her living room, stark naked and slowly stroking his rather impressive erection. He gave her an anticipatory, almost predatory smile.

"If you need anything, let us know," Barry said.

"Sure will," she said, her voice coming out squeaky. "Um, I'd better, er, go now."

Even with the mask on, his worried expression was obvious as he glanced past her into her home. He gave no reaction to the sight of his mentor unrepentantly jacking off a few feet away. She had to assume that was confirmation that, once again, he wasn't actually there. Or Barry had really become jaded recently.

"Uh, okay," he said as she slammed the door in his face.

"Thanks again!" she called and made sure that she locked all of the locks. This was _not_ the time for a home invasion.

When she turned once more, Dr. Wells was standing in front of her, still naked. Then _she_ was naked, in that strange, no-logic-required logic of a dream. She fell backwards onto her bed somehow and he was kissing her and she was on top of him, finally, finally getting to sink down onto his deliciously hard, throbbing--

He vanished.

She barely managed to rein in a scream of abject frustration. She _was_ on her bed, though still fully clothed. Reaching over into her nightstand, she yanked out her vibrator, switched it on and touched it to herself through her skirt and underwear. In about three pounding heartbeats, she had the angriest, most unsatisfactory orgasm of her life.

With a sigh, she rubbed her eyes, then pinched the bridge of her nose. When she looked again, Dr. Wells was stretched out next to her on his side, still naked, gazing at her speculatively.

"I wouldn't mind watching a much longer version of that," he said, gesturing at her cute but utilitarian pink vibrator still clutched loosely in her other hand.

"I'm getting tired of this," she said, exhaling heavily.

"Yeah, me, too." He moved closer and kissed her forehead. As he backed away a little, she reached up and caressed the side of his face. His eyes closed and he leaned into the touch.

He felt warm and alive. She could even feel his breath ghost over her mouth a moment before he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers.

 _Is he really here?_ It was impossible not to wonder as her fingers sank into the thickness of his hair. But in the next moment, he was gone.

She sprawled there, annoyed on so many levels. Normally, if she was looking to unwind after a difficult day, she would take a nice, hot bath.

 _Dare I try?_ she thought. _Or will I end up drowning myself by accident, thinking I'm having some spectacular sex that ends up getting cut off before I get to the good part, anyway?_

She waited a few more minutes but the hallucination didn't reappear. So she tossed her vibrator back in the drawer -- normally, she would've cleaned it but that hardly counted as a _use,_ now, did it? -- and got up, shedding her clothes in quick order.

As soon as she turned the faucet on, she moved to study her carefully curated selection of bubble bath and bath bombs.

" _Longingly Lustful_ ," she read out-loud. "I can relate."

"Caitlin."

She didn't even startle. She gave a resigned sigh and looked over to find Dr. Wells standing in the doorway. This time, she was the one completely naked. He wore his white dress shirt, dark pants and shoes.

He undid his cuffs and then his shirt in quick, efficient motions. After shrugging off the shirt, he pulled his undershirt over his head, then took a step back through the doorway. In a few seconds, he returned empty-handed, without his glasses and in bare feet. He began undoing his belt.

She simply watched him. At first, she'd been confused as to why the hallucination had put clothes back _on_ but she found it actually to be quite fascinating the more he removed. There was something almost unbearably intimate at witnessing the shedding of each garment, as if he were stripping away more than just his clothing. With each piece removed, she felt the heat inside of her kindling hotter and hotter.

He paused after he unzipped his pants. "I need to know if you're sure," he said.

"I'm _sure_ going to be mad if I don't get to come this time," she retorted and his eyes went a little wide, then he smiled.

"Understandable."

It was a fair question, though, so she said in a more subdued voice, "Yes, I'm sure. I want this."

He nodded then removed the rest of his clothing in quick order, tossing them haphazardly back into her bedroom before crossing to her. When he leaned down, she found herself swaying eagerly into him. That earned her another smile as he reached past her and shut off the faucets.

 _What a polite hallucination,_ she mused.

He took her hand and led her to the bed.

"Ladies first," he said, then, with a startlingly devilish grin, picked her up and tossed her towards the middle of the mattress.

Her surprised yelp turned into something perilously close to a giggle as he did a quite proper dive after her. Then that giggle became a moan as he levered her legs apart with his shoulders, and began to absolutely feast on her.

 _Oh, I always thought he'd be good at this._ Her bones seemed to be melting into a glorious puddle. But, as amazing as it was, she craved something more intense.

He must've read the subtle tension in her body because he surged upwards, sliding along the length of her body with his own, and paused for only the barest fraction of a second to make sure he was positioned right to enter her.

They both made inarticulate sounds as he slammed home. The pace he set was steady but it still wasn't quite what she needed.

Normally, she wouldn't have mentioned it, would've simply made the best of it. But here, in this dreamlike haze, it didn't occur to her to deny herself. Not after the long time of denial she'd already had.

She used a bit of her mixed martial arts self-defense training and flipped him onto his back without warning, making sure not to let him slip free. The noise he made was probably the most undignified she'd ever heard from him.

After she got her legs properly positioned, she leaned down and kissed him for his trouble. Then she pinned his wrists over his head and, without any gradual build up, starting riding him hard and fast. She didn't worry about decorum; she grunted, primal and animalistic, taking and taken to the raw sounds of flesh against flesh.

He looked unmistakably shocked, his mouth falling open slightly, but the punishing pace she set had him feeling like steel inside of her and the soft, urgent groans tearing from his throat let her know he was far from displeased.

If he vanished out from under her now, she was probably justified in committing some form of murder. But he remained solid and hot beneath her, almost but not quite trembling as if under some tremendous strain.

There was a sudden, guttural change in the noises he was making and he pulled free of her grip in order to clutch her hips, stuttering out of rhythm.

_He didn't--? He did! Why does everybody get an orgasm but me?_

She half-sighed, half-groaned but, as she went to pull off of him, he clamped onto her hips, preventing her from withdrawing.

"No need," he said, his breath rapidly steadying out. "Keep going."

She started to argue the biological facts of what he was suggesting but… she moved a little and realized he actually _was_ still quite hard inside her. _Finally,_ she thought. _It's about time that these hallucinations bend reality in my favor, now isn't it?_

This time, she let him have his hands free. She even gave him a friendly suggestion of what to do with them by way of moving them up to her breasts. Then she leaned back and braced herself on his thighs and again found the speed that worked best for her.

He caressed her breasts for a while, then let a hand drift down to where they were joined. One thumb rubbed a nipple, the other toyed with her clitoris. That unexpected combination sent her over without warning, the orgasm rocketing through her, shaking her like an earthquake from her thighs to her chest.

Apparently, he was worried she was going to bonelessly flop over because he sat up, repositioning them slightly so he had her in his lap with his arms around her.

When the aftershocks subsided, she looked at him. A little bit of motion let her know he was still inside her but was softening. Had he somehow managed to come again? She actually had no idea. She'd been so focused on her own pleasure, she'd completely ignored his own.

Normally, she would've said something sweet and complimentary but what emerged was, "Finally! I know it's not really scientifically possible but I'm pretty sure I've had a _terrible_ case of lady blue balls all day today."

He bit his lower lip then couldn't stop the laughter from bubbling up. "Oh, Caitlin," he said, then gestured for her to raise herself. "Here, I have to catch this…"

She realized he meant the condom that she also didn't know that he had put on at some point. _Hallucinations also believe in safe sex? Well, that's good, I suppose._

She crawled off his lap to let him take care of it. Any moment, she expected him to dissolve into nothingness but, instead, he returned to the bed, stretching out and holding out his arm to her. She obliged, resting her head on his chest.

"You've been killing me all day," he murmured.

"Hm?" she said, just to be polite.

But he must've changed his mind about what he was going to say and instead started gently rubbing circles on her back. The tension that had been plaguing her all day dissipated at last. She sighed slightly and was asleep in no time.

***

She returned to S.T.A.R. Labs the next morning, feeling a little embarrassed but overall none the worse for wear.

"Caitlin," Cisco exclaimed as she entered the Cortex. "I've been trying to get a hold of you."

"Sorry, I forgot to charge my phone. What's wrong?"

"Ever since Cupid--" he paused to roll his eyes at the name "--woke up, we managed to get more information from him about his 'Kiss.' And… You seem to be okay. _Are_ you okay?"

She tilted her head. "Yeah, I'm totally fine now. No hallucinations since yesterday. You said they should stop by the end of the day, after all."

He looked sheepish. "That's the thing. I had it wrong. The hallucinations brought on by his meta power would wear off in a few hours. But you were hit by the _tech_. It turns out the meta power is what tempers the tech, not the other way around. The tech hallucinations only stop after…"

"After what?" she asked, alarmed.

Cisco actually blushed. "After, you know, non-hallucinatory sex. The real deal."

"What?" she said.

"Look," he said quickly. "If I would've known, I would've warned you before I told him to take you home. But listen, it's fine. You're two consenting adults, neither one of you are seeing anybody, right? And you're friends. Hey, friends help each other out, nothing weird about that at all!"

"What?" she repeated but with an entirely different tone. "Who are you talking about?"

"You know," he said, waggling his eyebrows, "you and Barry, doing the do?"

She recoiled slightly. "Barry and I did not have sex!"

"What?"

She and Cisco turned to see Barry standing in the doorway, looking shocked. She smacked Cisco's arm.

"See? Barry and I didn't…do that," she said. "I mean, obviously Barry would know, right? He wasn't hallucinating!"

"Yeah, man," he agreed, coming into the Cortex with them. "I'm pretty sure that _that_ would be something I'd remember!"

"Then who were you with?" Cisco questioned. "'Cause you got freaky with _somebody_. That's the only way anybody hit by that tech blast could be okay right now."

Dr. Wells came through the door in his wheelchair.

"What?" he asked calmly as they all turned to look at him. "What did I miss?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week since the Cupid's Kiss incident and the hallucinations have stopped. But in their place are very, very vivid dreams... Caitlin's going to get to the bottom of this mystery. Um, just give her a minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so my muse is hopping around between all of my WIPs right now, what can I say? I'm just trying to keep up! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ;) That said, this one has been waiting for chapter 2 for quite a while. I hope to have the next and final chapter ready to go soon(-ish). ;) 
> 
> In case you missed the warning, this is more explicit than most of my other fics, so if you're not interested in a higher level of explicitness/a plot revolving around sex, then please do skip this one. :D
> 
> If you read, I hope you enjoy! ♥♥♥

Caitlin woke, the last vestiges of the erotic dreams she'd been having leaving her restlessly rubbing her thighs together. Almost on autopilot, she reached blindly for her nightstand drawer to fish out her vibrator.

 _It's a good thing I stocked up on batteries,_ she thought, sighing. In the week since the Cupid's Kiss episode, her libido had been turned up a thousand degrees. Thankfully, her sense of reality no longer wavered and the hallucinations hadn't returned but, frankly, she was just horny a great deal of the time and her dreams were spectacularly vivid in all the right ways.

It didn't impact her work, though sometimes she'd find herself daydreaming during her coffee break and she _could_ have turned it into some private bathroom time but was proud of herself that she hadn't. It did make looking Dr. Wells in the eye a little more of a challenge because he continued to be a very featured player in those fantasies. At least, she had the decency not to name her vibrator after him.

Well, she really _tried_ not to name her vibrator after him.

Once she got home, though, all bets were off and she and Dr. Wells - the pink vibrating one as well as the imaginary grown man in her dreams -- indulged in quite a lot of pretend escapades. But still. It was better than before and it was nothing she was going to discuss with Cisco if she didn't have to.

 _He'd never recover from that talk,_ she thought, wiggling her nightgown up and out of her way.

She didn't bother taking off her underwear; it wasn't going to take much to get her the rest of the way from where the dream had left her.

 _Now, where were we?_ she thought, switching on the compact little toy. She was just starting to relax into it, fantasy Dr. Wells proving to be as adept with his fingers as he had been with his tongue, when--

 _What was that?_ She switched it back off, listening intently. _I could've sworn I heard something… buzzing?_

She quietly got up, leaving the vibrator behind, and grabbed the baseball bat that she kept beside the bed for erstwhile protection. Slowly creeping out of her bedroom, she went without lights, navigating by familiarity. Her apartment felt still and empty but regardless, when she switched the lamp on, she hefted the bat and was ready to dive behind the sofa if there should've been someone there brandishing a gun.

Nothing. She inspected the entirety of her home: closets, looking under the bed in the spare room, any place a person could've conceivably hidden. There was no sign that anyone had been there other than herself.

 _I'm sure I heard something,_ she thought, checking her apartment over a second time. 

Eventually, she went back to bed but still felt vaguely uneasy and the mood had been broken. _Sorry, Dr. Wells,_ she thought, tossing the vibrator back into the nightstand drawer and turning over, hoping to get to sleep.

***

"Something wrong, Dr. Snow?"

She turned, one hand clutching her coffee mug, the other pressed to her mouth as she yawned. Dr. Wells entered the break room in his motorized chair, moving to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"Just didn't sleep very well last night," she confessed.

He made a noncommittal sound, which was as much as she would've expected, but then he said, "Why don't you grab a quick nap in my office? The sofa isn't too bad, all considering."

She looked at him in surprise for multiple reasons.

"I've pulled a few all-nighters in my day," he said with a hint of a smile. "Go on. We'll know where you are if we need something."

It _would_ be more beneficial to her work to tackle it again with fresher eyes. "Thank you," she said with a sincere smile.

Letting herself into Dr. Wells' office felt a little strange and she briefly worried about the repercussions if he should return and catch her in the middle of an inevitable _dream_ , but once she was curled up on the sofa, she found herself quite at ease.

And of course, a dream did start immediately but… Though they were naked and wrapped together chest to chest, he was just leisurely kissing her face as if he had all the time in the world. When she woke a little while later, she felt content and rested.

***

She made doubly certain everything was locked up before she headed off to bed that night. In no time, she found her mind wandering.

But just as fantasy Dr. Wells was about to go down on her while she was sitting on his desk at S.T.A.R. Labs -- with the door open so anybody could walk by and see -- she heard that noise again. An odd subtle buzzing that barely tickled her ears.

She jumped up and abandoned caution. It wasn't until she flipped on the light in the living room that she realized she was brandishing her vibrator, having forgotten to exchange it for the baseball bat.

 _I'm going to hate it if CCPD finds me murdered on my floor, naked and with a vibrator in my hand,_ she thought grimly.

But the room and the rest of her apartment proved to be just as empty as before, something she was both glad about and frustrated by.

On impulse, she grabbed her phone and searched for an app. _There, let's see if that will work,_ she thought and found a vantage point to leave her phone pointed at the front door, its newly installed night vision app dutifully recording as she shut off the lights and returned to her room.

She tried to resume where she'd left off. _Where were we? Ah yes, the desk, the door's open -- maybe shut it? I'm too keyed up for even dream exhibitionism right now -- and his hand was almost to my panties. No, wait, don't bother with panties. Let's get on with things…_

He appeared in his chair, once more stationed between her legs, but he paused, face mere inches from the apex of her thighs. 

_Let's get on with things,_ she thought more sternly but this aspect of the dream refused to yield to her control. She was just about to get him by the hair and be more insistent when he sat back.

"You're very tense," he observed. "What's the matter?"

"How about more eating me out and less psychoanalyzing?" she said through gritted teeth. 

Which she immediately knew was the wrong tact to take. Apparently, even her subconscious rendering of Dr. Wells didn't appreciate that sort of tone being directed at him.

"How about we resume when you're in a more cooperative mood?" he said archly and it was as if suddenly she was dumped out of the sky and onto her bed. 

Alone.

***

The night vision app did seem to work but her phone recorded nothing unusual. Despite that, she set it up again in the same manner the next night before turning in.

The first few hours were dreamless. When the dreams finally came, they were wispy and thin, nothing like the immersive experiences they had been. They shifted restlessly from one setting to another, as if trying to find something that would work, then they vanished all together and she woke up. Even pink, vibrating Dr. Wells couldn't seem to truly assuage the ache, only providing her with a frustratingly shallow and unsatisfactory orgasm.

Then, at some point in the night, the vivid dreams returned and Dr. Wells, the tall, human-shaped one, stood before her.

If this had been real life, she might've made a snide comment asking if he was over his snit, which would've been exactly the thing to say to make his snit go on even _longer_. But since this wasn't real, she didn't have to say anything at all. She just strode forward, pulled him to her and kissed him.

He froze for a split-second, as if having expected her to plead her case, then his arms came around her. She willed their clothes to be gone but they remained. A moment later, she knew why as he began to leisurely undress her. She was wearing one of her favorite work outfits: an ivory blouse with a dark blue, pencil-thin skirt. He wore one of his work outfits as well: a white dress shirt and crisp black trousers, though without the jacket or tie he sometimes wore. 

He unbuttoned her blouse and it vanished as he slowly drew it back over her shoulders and down her arms. Beneath, she inexplicably wore a lacy, dark blue bra that not only did she not own but would've never worn under a blouse that pale in color.

 _Dream logic?_ she surmised. Well, at least she looked good in it from what she could tell.

He cupped her breasts in both hands, his thumbs lightly brushing back and forth across her nipples, making her involuntarily lean harder into him, wanting more. He smiled.

There was something so carnal in the way he looked at her. For a moment, it was almost as if he were a stranger, so foreign was that heated expression on his familiar face. His hands slid around to her back but instead of unhooking her bra, it simply vanished. At the same time, her skirt and all of his clothing disappeared as well.

The sensations were immediately much more vibrant than anything else this night. His fingertips went down her spine and she shivered, pressing her breasts into his chest, skin-to-skin.

"Oh," she said, soft and high in the back of her throat and something about that sound seemed to unleash him.

He kissed her hard. She answered with an almost animalistic snarl, sinking her hands into his hair. He tumbled her onto the bed but she rolled them so she was on top. He rolled again so that he was, grinning down at her and arching an eyebrow as if to ask what her next move was going to be.

Undeterred, she snaked a hand in between the press of their bodies and took hold of him, lining him up as she spread her legs wider to accommodate him.

 _Dream Dr. Wells takes safe sex seriously,_ she thought, surprised to feel the thin, slick sheath beneath her fingers.

"Let me," he said a little quickly, pulling back and replacing her hand with his own.

"Why--?" she started to say but he pressed into her in a smooth motion, surging up so he could capture her lips with his own again. He used his tongue in counterpoint to his slow thrusts and she let the question slip free, a leaf swept away by a determined windstorm.

She'd always let her partners set the pace, even if frustration was jangling through her body. Here, in these dreams, though, she had decided to never again be so passive. She rocked her hips, seeking to speed up the rhythm.

He pulled back enough to mutter, "Always so impatient. Do you have a hot date or something, Dr. Snow?"

"I'm not taking any chances on being interrupted," she said, contorting enough to latch her mouth onto his neck. By the time she'd finished sucking a spectacular hickey there, he was practically vibrating from head to toe, breathing in slight little gasps. In reality, he would've had to have worn a turtleneck to work the next day if he didn't want any questioning looks from Cisco or Barry. But here, the mark faded in a few moments.

For a second, she was reminded of Barry's advanced healing abilities but that was, of course, a ridiculous thing to think of right now. She put it out of her mind.

They'd slowed almost to a stop while she worked on his neck. She started them in motion again but kept it slow and easy at first, having already learned how extremely responsive he was to having his neck played with. Even though dream Dr. Wells seemed to have a practically nonexistent refractory period that would've been the envy of any twenty-something, she wasn't ready for him to finish just yet. 

As soon as she felt he had steadied out a bit, she dug her heels in right under his glutes, pulling him into a harder, faster rhythm. She thought he might resist but he immediately acquiesced to her silent commands.

It was almost perfect. Almost. Since he seemed willing to keep her pace, she felt free to draw one leg up a little higher, altering the angle. Yes, that was it. There, there, there… there. 

_There._

The orgasm washed through her in delicious, toe-curling waves and he made a grateful noise as if he'd been barely managing to hold back. With the next flurry of thrusts, he came as well.

"You don't play fair, Dr. Snow," he groaned, briefly resting his weight on her as he sagged down.

"Are you lodging a complaint?" she returned breathlessly.

He leaned back to look her squarely in the eye. "Never," he said and there was something in his tone that made a shiver go through her. He smiled slightly and kissed the tip of her nose.

He withdrew and, were this real life, he would've been disposing of the condom. She stretched luxuriously. The bed sheets were a disaster and again, if this were real life, she would given him a few demure compliments and gone to tidy herself up. But instead, she let the stretch roll her onto her side and settled down into the nest of rumpled bedding. A few seconds later, he curled up behind her, an arm around her waist.

"Get some sleep," he murmured into her ear and she laced her fingers through his as her eyes drifted shut.

"I'm already asleep," she said, "and this is a very nice dream."

He went still for a moment, then brushed a kiss to her cheek. "Yes," he said softly. "It is."

***

Something fell with a soft but distinctive clatter.

She bounded up, grabbing her baseball bat and hurried out of the bedroom. Flipping on the light, she hefted the weapon, annoyed enough that she was ready to take on anyone who might've been there, nevermind the fact she was naked.

No one was there. She quickly checked her apartment over. Empty.

 _Let's see what the app recorded,_ she thought, heading back to the living room.

Her phone was gone.

***

"Something wrong, Cait?"

She turned in her chair at Barry's comment, realizing as she did that she was frowning. "Oh, I, um… I lost my phone. I was just trying to figure out how."

He leaned his hip against the desk, looking thoughtful. "I know it's sorta obvious but did you check the last place you saw it?"

She nodded and made a concerted effort to school her face into less troubled lines. "It'll be fine. I'm sure it'll turn up."

"Who's having turnips?" Cisco said in a joking tone as he entered the Cortex.

"Caitlin lost her phone," Barry explained and Cisco's expression became more serious.

"Shouldn't be a problem," he said, dropping into his chair and rolling up to his computer, his fingers flying across the keyboard as he spoke. "The distress app can be used to locate it once I turn it on and… there."

Curious, she moved closer, studying the map.

"Huh," Cisco said, making some adjustments. "I could've sworn for a second it was showing up in S.T.A.R. Labs but, no, there it is."

"My apartment?" she said and realized she was once more frowning. "I checked everywhere it could've been, I'm sure of it."

He tapped his monitor with a fingertip. "Distress app don't lie," he said. "But hey, we can go with you and help you look? Maybe it just fell out of a pocket or something?"

She gave a wan, dismissive wave of her hand. "It's all right. I'm sure I'll find it when I get home. It's not a big deal--"

The metahuman alert went off at that moment.

"Duty calls," she said in an effort to sound more normal as they each moved to get to work.

***

As soon as Caitlin opened her apartment door, her eyes immediately fixed on her phone propped up exactly where she'd left it the night before.

Exactly where it had _not_ been when she'd looked for it.

She grabbed it, quickly checking the night vision app but, to no real surprise, last night's record had been erased.

 _There has to be an explanation for this,_ she thought resolutely. _I'm missing something perfectly logical._

She mulled over the events since the original Cupid's Kiss incident, then impulsively grabbed her phone and dialed S.T.A.R. Labs. Cisco almost always stayed later than she did, so she fully expected him to pick up.

Dr. Wells answered.

"Caitlin? Is something wrong?" he said in lieu of a greeting.

She stumbled over her words for a moment. "Um, ah… Hello, Dr. Wells, I thought you'd be Cisco."

"Sorry to disappoint. Mr. Ramon has already left. Something about a 'having a date that was fire.' I'll leave you to imagine the tone in which he said the word _fire_."

" _Do you have a hot date or something, Dr. Snow?_ " Imaginary Dr. Wells' voice whispered through her mind like a caress.

 _No,_ she thought firmly. _I'm not going to start thinking about things some sexual fantasy said in a dream while I'm talking to the actual person!_

"Are you still there?"

She startled, realizing she'd been silent too long. "Yes, sorry."

"Is there something I can help you with?" His tone was brusque but not as much as it might've been, all considering.

"I was calling to check that Jacob McCready was still in the custody of A.R.G.U.S.?"

"The erstwhile Cupid?" He sounded mildly surprised that she was asking about him. She heard the soft hum of his motorized chair, then his fingers tapping on his keyboard. "Yes, he's still where we delivered him, safely locked away where he won't be delivering any more of his 'kisses.'"

"Ah, okay, thanks."

She expected him to hang up at that point but to her surprise he said, "May I ask what the concern is about? Why are you worried that McCready might be out of custody?"

"I just… I thought it was worth making sure, that's all," she said, wincing at how badly she was feigning casual interest.

"Does this have anything to do with your phone going missing?" he asked then, as if he could see her surprised expression, added, "I overheard Cisco and Barry talking about it earlier."

"I just had a theory," she said, "but I'm thankful to be wrong. Um, so, thank you for your help, Dr. Wells. Have a good evening."

She didn't quite hang up on him, she did wait until he said, "All right, then." Then she hung up and gave the phone a slight toss away from herself onto the couch, like she needed to physically distance herself from it.

 _So, 'Cupid' isn't somehow sneaking in here to mess with my mind again,_ she thought. That had been a bit of a long-shot theory at best but it had felt like the place to start. _Someone has been in my apartment more than once, I'm positive of it. The night vision app caught them so they stole my phone in order to delete the evidence._

Obviously, her first suspect had to be the actual person in her dreams themselves. She found herself shaking her head even as the thought passed through her mind. _Clearly, Dr. Wells hasn't been sneaking into my apartment. With his chair, it's a matter of sheer practicality, even if I thought he'd... No, no way._

She mentally went over all of the metas they had dealt with in the past few weeks. None of them had shown any predilection to harassing her. There was no one new in her life that might also be stalking her.

If there was a meta who could transport into her apartment, then maybe it _was_ time to let Cisco in on it. If anyone could develop some sort of force field to stop any unwanted visitors, then it would be him.

But in the meanwhile…

Somehow, they always came late in the night, when they figured she would be asleep. _So tonight, I won't sleep,_ she thought resolutely.

It wasn't going to be an easy plan and she'd probably be so dead by morning that she'd have to call in sick but it would be worth it in the end if she could catch her nocturnal visitor red-handed.

She went to put on a pot of coffee and retrieved her bat.


End file.
